Where Love Begins and Friendships Blossom
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: There is a town called Smallville.Where a hero is found. A story is told. A legend begins. Now learn what girl caused all of this.


**Where Love Begins and Friendships Blossom**

**This is my AU story of Smallville. In it Lex has a sister named Lacey. Chloe already knows Clark's secret and Lois has already moved to Smallville and is living with the Kents.**

**You might think you know the story of Lex Luthor but did you know he had a sister? I'm guessing no. The day Lionel took Lex to Smallville and the meteor shower happened Lacey, Lex's sister, was also there and she was infected. Her power is telepathy or being able to read and control minds. When Lionel found out she had this power he put her in Belle Reave. She stayed there for the next 13 years. Lacey was 3 years old when she was put in Belle Reave. Lacey was now 16 years old. She met a man named Oliver Queen. He infiltrated Belle Reave and in the process freed Lacey. Oliver is an illustrious billionaire. His codename was Green Arrow. Oliver fell in love with her. Much to her surprise Lacey fell in love with him too. When Lacey had finally got her life together she went to visit her brother Lex. By now Lacey had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was not only beautiful but very intelligent as well. Unlike Lex, Lacey had long blond hair. Which is unusual since Lionel and Lillian,their mother, both had red hair. Lacey pushed open the doors into Lex's office. He looked up with a start.**

**Lex spoke in shock and amazement,"Oh my god Lacey. Your alive!"He stood up and walked over to her trying to give her a hug and Lacey accepted."I've missed you so much."Then all of a sudden another woman walked through the door she was very beautiful with long black hair and dark brown eyes."Oh Lana what brings you here?"**

**The woman referred to as Lana said,"It's about Clark. Who is this?"**

**Lacey replied,"My name is Lacey Luthor. I'm Lex's sister."She then walked over to Lana and stuck out her hand. Lana took it in hers and shook it.**

**She said,"Lana Lang. Nice to meet you. Lex never told me he had a sister."**

**Lex then spoke up,"I thought she was dead. The day of the meteor shower I came here with my father and Lacey. She was only three and my dad told me to watch her. So we got out of the plane and I lost sight of her. The next thing I know my dad is telling my mom she died."**

**Lacey said,"I didn't die Lionel put me in Belle Reave! I've been living in that hell hole for the past 13 years!"**

**Lana responded with shock and sympathy,"Lacey I'm so sorry."Lex had a look as if he were pondering the situation."How did you get out?"**

**Lacey answered,"A man in green leather freed me. After that I got my life back on track."**

**Lex said,"Thats great. You can live here if you want."Lana was looking at Lex.**

**Lacey said,"Actually I'm living with my boyfriend. I think you know him. Oliver."Just then Oliver walked through the door and stood by Lacey.**

**Lex asked in surprise,"Your dating Oliver Queen?"**

**Oliver replied,"Yeah. What do you think Lex?"**

_**Smallville**_

_**Starring**_

_**Autumn Reeser as Lacey Luthor**_

_**Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen**_

_**Kristen Kreuk as Lana Lang**_

_**Tom Welling as Clark Kent**_

_**Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor**_

_**Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan**_

_**Sam Jones III as Pete Ross**_

_**Erica Durance as Lois Lane**_

_**Annette O Toole as Martha Kent**_

_**With John Glover as Lionel Luthor**_

_**And Camille Mitchell as Sheriff Adams**_

_**Written By TeamBrathanbaby23**_

**Lex asked,"Lana would you mind showing Lacey around Smallville? I want to talk with Oliver."**

**Lana replied,"Yeah, sure no problem. Come on Lacey."Lacey gave Oliver a slight but passionate kiss then followed Lana out the door. When they were out of sight Lex pushed Oliver to the wall and put his hand on his throat.**

**He then asked with much frustration in his voice,"What in the hell do you think your doing?! First of all, she is my sister and second she's only sixteen! You are twenty years old Oliver!"**

**Oliver then using his strength pushed Lex off of him,took two deep breaths then replied,"You better back off little Lexie! If it wasn't for me Lacey would never have come to see you! She thought you were the reason she was in Belle Reave! It wasn't until after I told her it was your father did she even consider coming to see you!"**

**Lex did not reply to Oliver's words just stood back in shock. Lana and Lacey were just arriving at the Talon.**

**Lana spoke,"So this is the Talon its a really fun place to hang out with your friends. Even though I'm kind of bias since I own it. Lex is the actual owner but I run it."**

**Lacey said,"Thats cool Lana. This does seem like a cute little place. What do those stairs lead to?"**

**Lana replied,"Well now its just used for storage but I'm trying to talk Lex into renting it out as an apartment."Another girl with short blond hair and a guy with short blackish hair walked over towards them."Hey Chloe,Clark this is Lacey. She Lex's long lost sister."**

**Chloe said,"Wow thats cool. Hi I'm Chloe nice to meet you Lacey."Chloe and Lacey shook hands.**

**Clark was next,"Hey Lacey. I'm Clark."Clark and Lacey also shook hands. Then all of a sudden the wall caught on fire. Clark was looking down and it looked like he was in pain.**

**Lacey put her arm on him and asked,"Clark are you okay?"Lana and Chloe walked over to comfort Clark.**

**Authors Note:Hey guys thanks so much for reading and please review!**


End file.
